One More Second
by EchoScar
Summary: I knew your love for him. I knew how deep it was. I knew your lies. Your secrets. Your deepest desire, your wish. I knew everything. I knew I'd love you forever. So much that it hurts. So much that I lied. That I closed my eyes. That I shut my ears. From everything. Just to be back in your safe arms again. Even if it only lasted for one second.


" Kenma Kozume"

A nurse called from the hospital hallway. Kenma slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket and followed the nurse towards a room in the corner of the hall.

"Please come in" his doctor said, turning to greet Kenma. He sat down in front of him, shuffling the medical forms on his desk which Kenma supposed to be the results.

He eyed him cautiously, searching for any facial reactions or signs on the doctor's face. There was one. Grim.

Kenma inhaled shallowly, prayed for whoever heard him, would make this alright and quickly done. He just wanted to go home.

" Mr Kozume." the doctor said. " I wish I could make this possible for I'm very sorry. The results here showed no sign of what you've wanted. Like i have warned you before. Only a miracle can make this happens."

Kenma's heart squeezed. His stomach suddenly felt so cold.

" But I did it correctly last time. I drank the pills like you've asked. How could it not happened." he tried to speak through the lump in his throat. He was shaking.

The doctor looked sadly at his patience trembling hands. His eyes were full of sympathy as he explained.

" Medicine can not change the nature, son. It can mend, regrow, do extraordinary things to humans body. But only temporary. Not only depends on the treatment quality, but also on the damage it need to fix." the doctor stated.

Kenma kept his head low, hiding behind his long bang.

" Like I've told many times before,your body is unable so succeed such things. It is impossible and risky for you right now, Mr Kozume." the doctor sighed heavily.

" I don't care about me." it came out as a small whisper. But somehow the doctor caught it.

" You should, whether you like it or not. Because this is not only for yourself, but also for your partner, am I correct ?" the doctor smiled.

Kenma said not thing. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The doctor eyes locked with his.

" Why don't you go home and rest. Feed yourself up something hot and delicious. Stay healthy as long as possible. You can stop going to work now. Maybe next week you and your partner can go somewhere you two love, or do something fun and relaxing. And, uh, then" the doctor flashed him a small sad smile " you can tell him your current status."

Still had his head hung low, Kenma heavily nodded.

"I'm very sorry. I've done everything I could. Right now I can only give you my best wish for the future, Kozume."

Kenma bowed silently to the doctor and walked out the room. He continued to walk, and walk, slowly. His feet continued to carry his numb mind and body through what seemed like dark, endless streets. After a long time, his mind began to work again as he recognised the familiar landscape. Somehow he had been able to drag back to his apartment.

Kenma entered the empty room. It felt cold, so dark, so dim, and yet so warm

.

He didn't bother to change as he lied on the bed. He buried himself in the cozy blanket and pillows as he cried silently. He failed. He was helpless, useless. The familiar scent of the bed calmed him down. The scent was soothing. Although the bed was empty, he could imagine clearly how strong, calloused but tender fingers would card through his hair. How the husky voice would say that he would be fine. That they would be fine.

Yeah, he missed Kuro. A lot.

But Kuro wasn't there with him. He wasn't and wouldn't be. He had never been. Not at that moment. Not at night. Not in the morning. Nor the afternoon.

Kuro hasn't been by his side for four months now. Not that he didn't stay here, he lust, was never there like he used to be.

Kuroo hummed as his manager rearranged the folders. Closing his laptop, he packed himself and ready to leave.

" You seem to be in good mood lately sir" the manager pointed out curiously.

"Am I ?" Kuroo laughed " well if I am, Wouldn't it be good for you, since your boss is in a good mood, you would get a higher salary wouldn't you ?" Kuroo teased.

"Hmmm" the woman eyed him carefully before she spoke her suspicions out loud.

" Sir, excuse me if i got it right, are you perhaps expecting a new member in your family ?" she cocked an eyebrow playfully at him.

Kuroo went silent immediately at the woman question. He turned to another direction, but could help hiding the wide smile.

His manager laughed. " Oh my god sir congratulations. You shouldn't have kept this a secret. This is big news! "

Kuroo smiled at her" It supposed to be a secret. Today is the first examination."

" This is great sir. I'm happy for you . Your partner must has been overjoyed. You two are a perfect family now."

The sky suddenly darkened outside. Kuroo flashed his acquaintance another smile as he opened his car door.

"He was" With that he said goodbye and drove away. He hoped his manager didn't notice his fake, shallow smile.

Kuroo parked his car in the apartment nearby parking lot. He hummed happily, his legs paced excitedly as he waited for the elevator. It arrived with a ding. He dashed out ,towards a door. As quietly as possible, he clicked the door opened. He wanted to surprise him. He heard the television on in the living, and was that grilled fish he smelling ? Well, his love sure know how to make him happy. He entered the living room soundlessly like cat, preying, he ready to pounce the figure sitting on the couch when the figure spoke firmly :

" Don't even think about it Kuroo."

Well, Kuroo almost dropped in mid air on the floor.

" Hey, I was surprising you ! How did you know it was me ? I made sure there was no sound !" Kuroo whined, pouted like a child.

The figure sighed as he stood, walked around the couch to leave the room.

" Where are you going ?" Kuroo asked the man.

"...Cooking..."

"Fish ? For me right ?" Kuroo cocked his head ,smirking as he watched his lover prepared dinner.

"...no."

"Oh yeah ?" Kuroo slipped his arms around the figure waist. His nose touch the man's neck, tickling the other. He kissed the person shoulder, his neck, his jaw, inhaling the warmth and delicious smell of food.

" I miss you so much. You don't know how much I hate that office when I kept thinking of you." His hands traveled down and rested on the man's stomach." And our adorable little Kuro here."

" Really ?' the person didn't bother to turn around when he asked.

" I love you so much." Kuroo kissed him again. " Just to think of us living in our warm shelter, with little Kuros running around, makes me appreciate and thank the Gods for my blessings." Kuroo snuggled his face in the other shoulder. "You're my life." Kuroo pecked his cheeks " I love you, more than anything, Tsukki."

Tsukishima kissed him back, the corner of his mouth curled up. "I love you too."

" Always." They wrapped their arms around each other, lovingly, tightly. Little did Kuroo knew the rain started to fall outside, splattering and slamming on the rooftop, loudly, had drowned the sound of the telephone ringing in his briefcase.

Kenma stayed up late to finish project completely that night. It was one in the morning, his head was spinning and his view fuzzed a lot more than the last hours. He was later than his deadline, and the last thing he wanted was being broke. After all, he had spent all his savings on the treatment, which was very expensive. His mind blackened out again, then returned. One thirty. He had been working ever since 5 in the afternoon. Yes, it wasn't good. For him especially. But he had to make sure he had enough money to pay for the rent, and the daily necessities. Not to mention food. He should have asked Kuro for more cash last... day ? His heart clenched at the realization. No, he had to focus, or he wouldn't have time to sleep. He was extremely tired, he needed sleep.

His fingers continued to dance across the keyboard .The rainstorm outside got heavier each hour passed. His vision blurred out of the blue. He felt unnaturally cold from the inside. He stopped typing to massage his temples. It was getting harder to breathe, he felt as if his lungs were frozen into ice, and he was trying helplessly to break it. He tried to inhale deeply, exhale but it didn't work. He was getting worse. He need to breathe. He need warmth, heat. It was so cold. He can't-

Cough. His heart was racing, beating furiously than ever. His fingertips veins were turning white. He need his medicine. Now. Fast.

Kenma left his desk, half drag himself to the cupboard in the hallway. There, lay hidden in the farthest corner, would be where his medicine is. Halfway to the hall, his mind swirled, blurry then shut down completely, blackened out. He leaned on the wall for support, breathing fast. He was clammy, his skin wasn't pale anymore, it was turning blue. Kenma knew he wouldn't make it. He have to call for help. He cursed as soon as he realized he left his phone on the desk. His lungs were burning. He couldn't breathe. He sat down on the floor, trying to even his breathing like his doctor had taught him, but the cold due to the rainstorm outside made it harder. His mind was slipping through his fingers. He couldn't keep his conscious longer. His back made contacted with the freezing ground, and before he knew it, he was falling into the darkness.


End file.
